Parfois, il faut se taire
by Bernie Calling
Summary: Parfois, il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Quatre va l'apprendre à ses dépens


**Disclaimer :** Ils sont à Tokita/Yadate/Tomino je les emprunte et j'essaye de ne pas les abîmer, en tout cas, ils ne se sont encore jamais plaints. Les autres personnages ne faisant pas partie de l'univers de GW sont ma propriété.

**Genre :** Enigme

**Beta auditrice** : Tenshimizu

**Lectrice 01 :** Arlia Eien.

**Acteurs :** Heero, Duo, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa.

* * *

**Parfois, il faut se taire.**

* * *

AC 201

Dans son bureau, Quatre Raberba Winner soupire. Si sa vie est bien remplie, il a l'impression qu'on ne l'apprécie que pour son nom. Tous les gens autour de lui le sollicitent pour être bien vus.

Dans son paradis doré, Winner a envie de contacts vrais, non intéressés et le seul moment de sa vie où il a vécu ça, c'est durant la guerre. Il souhaite réunir les ex-pilotes avec qui il a instauré la paix, ceux qui le considèrent comme un frère d'arme simplement.

Pris par ses études, il ne sait même pas ce qu'ils sont devenus après avoir sauvé Relena et l'avoir aidé à reprendre les rênes de la paix. A cette époque, ils se sont juste échangé leurs adresses mails et chacun a repris le cours de sa vie.

Pour reprendre l'entreprise de son père, il a du suivre une formation de trois ans en gestion, effectuant ses stages dans son entreprise, le directeur de l'époque lui servant de maître de stage.

Il y a un an qu'il est seul aux commandes de l'entreprise familiale et maintenant, il a envie de contacts vrais. Dans un mois ce sera son anniversaire, il va envoyer un mail à ses ex-coéquipiers pour se rassembler.

Comme pour tout courrier personnel, Quatre installe son micro et il ouvre le programme de reconnaissance vocale, il ouvre un mail prévu par le programme.

Il n'a pas utilisé directement ce système. Il était encore en stage qu'il avait demandé à la secrétaire de lui taper une lettre personnelle qu'il lui avait directement dictée. Quatre n'avait jamais aimé taper à la machine ou à l'ordinateur, il perdait trop de temps à chercher les lettres. Il faut dire qu'il n'a jamais eu l'envie de progresser puisque aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il a toujours eu une secrétaire disponible pour le faire à sa place, un Maganac heureux de s'acquitter de cette tâche.

Il avait donc demandé à la jeune femme de lui taper une demande de rendez-vous pour un mercredi en soirée avec un couple de ses connaissances. Bi dans l'âme, il aimait l'amour à plusieurs, peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été entouré.

Le jour du rendez-vous en question, l'hôtel dans lequel il devait se rendre était bondé de paparazzis. Il était certain que ce n'était pas ses amis les responsables surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur coup d'essai. Leur relation triangulaire durait depuis trois mois. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il leur envoyait un courrier. Les autres fois, il prenait rendez-vous après la nuit de folie qu'ils avaient vécus. Ici avec ses examens, il n'avait pas su donner une date. Le dernier point, c'était que le couple craignait autant que lui les mauvaises publicités.

Trouver le coupable dans ces conditions n'avaient pas été compliqué. Il avait viré dans l'heure la jeune femme et il dût contacter à nouveau le couple pour fixer un autre rendez-vous. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque d'entrer dans l'hôtel ce jour là.

Cet incident avait ouvert les yeux de Quatre. Jusqu'ici ceux qui l'entouraient cherchaient à l'aider, à lui faire plaisir. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte que les gens pouvaient faire des choses aussi horribles uniquement pour de l'argent. Il avait fini par ne plus mélanger le privé et le travail, du moins pour le courrier.

Assis devant son ordinateur, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire, s'il n'était pas si avare d'écriture, il aurait fait un brouillon à la main.

Un petit sourire apparaît, les mots s'alignent dans sa tête et il commence à les dicter à l'appareil, l'argent peut permettre beaucoup de choses, puisqu'il en a, autant en profiter pour se simplifier la vie.

-« Bonjour, virgule à la ligne, il y a un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu, point, j'avais envie de t'inviter pour mon anniversaire le 25 mai, point à la ligne, ce serait l'occasion de se retrouver, virgule, savoir ce que les autres deviennent, point à la ligne, tu peux venir accompagné si quelqu'un partage ta vie, point à la ligne, réponse souhaitée rapidement que je puisse organiser le buffet en conséquence du nombre de personnes, point à la ligne, bien à toi, virgule à la ligne, Quatre Raberba Winner. »

µµµ

Le blond change le format, utilise une autre police et commence à se relire, il corrige une ou deux fautes d'orthographe que l'appareil a faites.

Dans l'encoche pour les adresses mails, en CCI, il met les quatre adresses mails des ex-Gboys.

Il s'apprête à envoyer son message que la porte s'ouvre sur sa nouvelle secrétaire arrivée début de la semaine.

-« Surtout ne vous gênez pas, entrez ici comme dans un moulin. C'est à croire que vous n'avez aucune éducation. Si vous remettez les pieds ici sans autorisation, vous retrouverez la froideur d'une vie sans travail. »

La jeune femme se retourne et sort de la pièce. Winner fronce des sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avant de se faire interrompre ? Ah oui, il devait envoyer son mail, c'est ce qu'il fait.

Ayant fini avec le privé, Quatre pousse sur l'interphone et demande à la jeune secrétaire.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ? »

-« Vous faire signer des papiers. »

-« Bien, venez. »

µµµ

Presque simultanément, Trowa reçoit son invitation, il se trouvait justement devant son ordinateur à relever ses mails après une journée de travail pour les Preventers. Il y est entré directement après le putsch de Marie-Meiya. Il a juste fait un détour par le cirque pour prévenir Catherine. Il a fait ce choix car l'adrénaline des combats lui avait manqué, l'action également, il n'était pas fait pour être un saltimbanque. Après avoir mis sa vie en ordre, il est parti rejoindre celui qui est son compagnon actuel.

En voyant le nom de l'expéditeur, il est heureux d'avoir des nouvelles du petit blond qui lui a manqué depuis quatre ans. Il clique sur le mail afin de l'ouvrir et de lire le contenu.

Une étincelle de plaisir se fait dans son œil émeraude non couvert par sa mèche, puis un sourcil se soulève en signe d'interrogation, alors il recommence sa lecture, parce que là il ne comprend rien.

A la fin de la deuxième lecture, il finit par appeler son compagnon.

-« Wufei, viens un peu. Regarde et lis ça. »

C'est ce que fait le Chinois, une main sur l'épaule de son binôme dans la vie, mais pas au travail, ce n'est pas intelligent de tout mélanger.

-« Réponds-lui que nous n'avions nullement l'intention de débarquer sans prévenir, que nous viendrons, toi et moi - enfin mets nos prénoms - ensemble et non accompagnés et que nous avons de l'éducation. » Finit par dire Chang à la fin de sa lecture.

Il est sûr qu'il pèlera cet oignon avec l'Arabe lors de la soirée.

Trowa clique sur la case répondre, il enlève le texte en dessous et tape le message de son compagnon et l'envoie après avoir signé simplement Trowa.

µµµ

Winner est heureux de voir que Barton lui a déjà répondu, mais le ton un rien agressif du brun-roux l'étonne, surtout que ce n'est pas du tout son style. Mais une autre évidence le fait sourire. C'est que le mot 'ensemble' il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule explication. Ils sont bel et bien en ménage, ce qui expliquerait le ton, même s'il ne voit pas le rapport avec son invitation, néanmoins il ne va pas s'en formaliser. Il est bien trop heureux d'avoir déjà deux réponses positives.

µµµ

Heero rentre du travail son attaché-case en main, il travaille dans une banque depuis trois ans. Il y est entré parce qu'il avait un besoin d'argent urgent et que la vie militaire ne l'intéressait pas. Il a commencé comme simple caissier, mais il a gravi les échelons rapidement. Il travaille maintenant au recouvrement de créance. Les gens avec qui il établit un plan de dette honnête font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le respecter. Heero préfère allonger la durée mais tout récupérer. La banque a un peu tiqué au début mais devant les résultats, elle le laisse faire. Mieux vaut revoir son argent en plus de temps sans frais que pas du tout.

Duo, quant à lui, à l'époque voulait reprendre des études pour devenir éducateur et aider des jeunes à s'en sortir, offrir la main secourable qu'on lui avait tendue. Maxwell aurait cumulé travail et étude pour arriver à ses aspirations. Seulement, comme Yuy n'en avait pas et qu'il voulait le bonheur de celui qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir pendant et après la guerre, il s'était décidé à prendre un travail et n'importe lequel.

Le natté fait la nuit pour l'instant dans une maison de redressement pour mineurs. Heero a été surpris de le voir s'intéresser à cette branche. Il n'avait pas vraiment réalisé que c'était le but de la vie de son amant. Il est maton quand il fait la nuit et son service de jour est vraiment un rôle d'éducateur, il aide à remettre dans le droit chemin.

Le brun trouve l'idée louable et il continue à gagner de l'argent pour eux deux, même si maintenant le salaire de Maxwell existe. Leur train de vie un peu aisé, c'est son œuvre et sa fierté. Il peut offrir un peu de luxe à leur existence qui a été plus que spartiate au départ.

En poussant la porte de leur petite maison qu'ils ont achetée en Provence, Heero constate qu'une bonne odeur d'un plat mitonné qui s'élève dès l'entrée. Duo doit être débout depuis un moment. Il aura fini de ranger leur demeure de six pièces avec jardin et potager avant de commencer à préparer le repas.

Le natté vient de suite accueillir son homme et l'embrasser.

-« Bonne journée ? » S'informe le châtain.

-« La routine, au moins je ne me casse pas la tête. » Sourit le brun. « Ca sent bon ! »

-« Potée aux carottes avec les légumes du jardin. Tu peux te mettre à l'aise, ça doit encore cuire dix minutes. » Dit Duo en repartant vers la cuisine.

Heero monte à l'étage, enlève son costume pour passer un jean et un polo comme tous les soirs, puis il allume son portable puisqu'il a encore le temps.

Il regarde de façon suspicieuse le mail de Winner qui est dans sa boite. Il l'ouvre en faisant la grimace, le dernier contact par mail qu'ils ont eu c'était pour lui demander le Wing afin de le détruire. Voir l'adresse du blond n'est pas un plaisir pour le brun et lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

Il parcourt rapidement la missive, voit que la case envoi multiple est cochée. Il ne peut même pas faire disparaître le mail comme s'il ne l'avait pas reçu, Duo doit avoir le même, lui sera heureux de retrouver les autres, en plus son amant sera en congé cette semaine là.

Un peu résigné, le brun descend avec son portable dans les bras pour montrer le mail à son compagnon.

-« Quatre a envoyé une invitation pour son anniversaire. »

-« Oh une pour nous deux ! » S'étonne Maxwell occupé à griller deux saucisses.

-« Non, mais tu dois en avoir reçu une. » Admet d'une voix morne Yuy.

-« Montre. »

Le brun se déplace pour que le natté puisse le lire. Un sourire énorme se fait chez ce dernier, faisant hausser un sourcil au métis.

-« Tu n'as pas tout lu. » Affirme le châtain.

-« Non, j'ai plus été contrarié qu'autre chose. » Admet Heero en lisant réellement cette fois.

-« Regarde sur ma boite mail si j'ai le même, si oui, j'y répondrai pour nous deux cette nuit. Et ne te tracasse pas, tu l'as dit que tu ne voulais plus tuer, être militaire, on ne repartira plus au combat. D'autres n'auront qu'à y aller cette fois, on a assez donné. » Rassure Maxwell en lui caressant la joue.

Heero comprend mieux le sourire de Duo, Winner a encore pété un câble. Toutefois, puisque son compagnon va répondre pour eux deux, il ne va pas se tracasser de ce qu'il doit dire ou écrire. Un regard au natté qui lui sourit tendrement, Yuy ferme sa boite mail et ouvre celle de son homme.

-« Tu as le même. »

-« Ok, je m'en occupe ce soir. »

-« Tu m'enverras une copie cachée ? » Demande le brun.

-« C'était mon intention. » Admet le châtain en retournant les saucisses avant de mettre les assiettes sur la table de la cuisine.

µµµ

Après avoir fait la tournée des chambres du centre d'internement pour mineurs d'âge, Duo se rend au bureau, il a une heure avant de faire la prochaine inspection. Quinze minutes de balade dans les couloirs pour regarder que les adolescents sont bien au lit. Maxwell varie le sens des tours de manière à tomber parfois sur des scènes qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir comme un jeune faisant une tentative de suicide, un autre ayant trouvé de la drogue et se faisant une dose ou un en état de manque justement parce qu'il éest à court.

Sa marche silencieuse aide beaucoup à surprendre certains jeunes sur le fait. Duo a pour méthode de discuter avec l'adolescent. Il ne prévient la direction que s'il se sent incapable de gérer le problème. Cette confiance fait des miracles également.

Mais pour l'heure, il va bien s'amuser. Il ouvre sa boite mail, puis le mail de Quatre. Il en fait une copie, avant de cliquer sur répondre. Il efface l'ancien et colle celui qu'il a en mémoire.

Entre les phrases, il fait ses commentaires, il rajoute Heero en CCI et l'envoie.

µµµ

Le lendemain, Winner prend une pause au début de l'après-midi, il est aussi impatient de savoir si Heero ou Duo lui aura répondu.

Un sourire apparaît en voyant un mail de Maxwell, il n'aura donc plus qu'à attendre la réponse de Yuy.

Il cligne des paupières en voyant son mail entrecoupé de phrases écrites en gras.

Bonjour, (**Oui, salut à toi vieux frère**)

Il y a un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu. (**Ca c'est certain, ça doit bien faire quatre ans.**)

J'avais envie de t'inviter pour mon anniversaire le 25 mai. (**C'est bien d'en avoir envie mais s'il n'y avait pas eu invitation dans l'objet, je me serai posé la question de savoir si tu en avais juste envie ou si tu le faisais.**)

Ce serait l'occasion de se retrouver, savoir ce que les autres deviennent. (**Oui, quoique tu es le seul qui est aux abonnés absents. J'ai des nouvelles régulières de Trowa et Wufei, ils sont passé chez nous il y a trois mois.**)

Tu peux venir accompagné si quelqu'un partage ta vie. (**Alors, je viendrai avec Heero et je réponds pour lui en même temps.**)

Réponse souhaitée rapidement (**Je peux pas faire plus vite, j'ai eu ton mail il y a trois heures.**) que je puisse organiser le buffet en conséquence du nombre des personnes. (**Et non, on ne sera pas dix, tout au plus six si quelqu'un partage ta vie.**)

Bien à toi (**Je t'embrasse vieux frère.**)

Quatre Raberba Winner. **Duo Maxwell.**

surtout ne vous gênez pas entrez ici comme dans un moulin (**Vu que tu nous as invités j'ai pas l'impression qu'on entre sans prévenir.**)

c'est à croire que vous n'avez aucune éducation (**Je n'en ai pas des masses, c'est certain, mais j'ai quand même un peu de savoir-vivre.**)

si vous remettez les pieds ici sans autorisation (**C'est sûr qu'il ne nous viendrait pas à l'idée de venir chez toi sans ton approbation, ce genre d'éducation je l'ai.**)

vous retrouverez la froideur d'une vie sans travail (**O_O, là je crois que tu y vas un peu fort, tu n'as pas le bras aussi long que ça.**)

Si Winner avait ri aux larmes avec les réparties de Maxwell, c'est vrai que son mail était un rien mal tourné, qu'il y avait moyen de le prendre en dérision. Mais où est-ce qu'il avait trouvé cette deuxième partie ? Intrigué, Quatre clique sur sa boite d'envoi et cherche le mail d'invitation, il l'ouvre encore de plus grands yeux en voyant que c'est ce qu'il avait d'écrit à la suite.

S'il comprend mieux le ton un peu froid du couple Barton-Chang, ça ne lui donne pas des explications sur la raison de la présence de ses phrases toutes écrites à la suite l'une de l'autre sans virgule, sans ponctuation.

Un coup sur la porte le sort de ses réflexions.

-« Entrez ! »

La secrétaire vient avec les documents qu'il doit compulser. Il est heureux de constater que l'engueulade de l'autre jour a remis la jeune fille à sa place, qu'elle est plus réservée et polie.

Voilà d'où viennent ces phrases, il n'a pas été avec le dos de la cuillère non plus. Il enverrait un mot d'explication à Wufei pour qu'il n'y ait pas de tension à sa soirée d'anniversaire et il préviendrait son couple d'ami puisqu'ils seraient en petit comité autant leur signaler qu'il est presque en couple à ses yeux même s'il est spécial et qu'il ne vivra jamais avec Zechs et Lucrezia.

Fin


End file.
